


Like A Heat Wave

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John is singingFor the 221B prompt heat wave.





	Like A Heat Wave

John Watson was happily puttering around the kitchen, making dinner and singing. Actually the singing wasn’t bad, it was the dancing that was causing the world’s only consulting detective to choke back laughter.

“Whenever I’m with him. Something inside.”, as John’s lower half gyrated to the music, his upper half chopped carrots. “Could it be the devil in me or is this the way loves supposed to be..”. At this moment John danced over to the cooktop to add the carrots. Dancing back to the countertop, he started on the celery. Turning the volume up a tad, John continued singing with Linda Ronstadt.

Sherlock was standing outside the kitchen door with his hands clapped over his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh. John was adorable like this and Sherlock could feel his heart swelling.

“Its like a heatwave. Burning in my heart....”, John danced over to the fridge wiggling his hips. Bending low into the bottom of the fridge (Sherlock was suddenly glad he cleaned the fingers out yesterday), he started doing hip thrusts in time to the music.

Sherlock couldn’t contain himself any longer. Coming up behind his partner, he placed his large hands on the doctor’s hips and started thrusting and singing along. “I can’t explain it. I don’t understand it....”. Breathing heavily into John’s ear, Sherlock said huskily, “Bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This version of “Heatwave” is by Linda Ronstadt.


End file.
